This invention relates to a dispensing gun and/or drench gun which may be utilized for providing drench or liquid to an animal such as cattle, sheep, and/or swine. In the past, drench or dispensing guns have failed to include a feature for enabling a user to regulate the rate of drench or liquid to be given to an animal. As such, animals frequently received the liquid and/or drench too rapidly leading to coughing and/or rejection of the liquid and the associated waste to a user. It is therefore desirable for a dispensing gun and/or drench gun to enable a user to deliver a desired volume of liquid to an animal in a regulated application to avoid and/or minimize the coughing and/or rejection by the animal, and the associated waste of the liquid and/or drench. The enclosed invention overcomes this drawback by enabling a user to regulate the rate of introduction of drench and/or liquid to an animal to fifty cubic centimeter increments, thereby minimizing loss or waste of drench.
In the past, dispensing and/or drench guns failed to include a means to assist in the dispensing of liquid and/or drench to minimize fatigue or stress to an individual. The use of the dispensing or drench guns as known frequently resulted in significant fatigue and/or pain to a user's hands and/or arms following the introduction of drench or liquid to a relatively few number of animals. The fatigue and stress experienced by a user then necessitated that the individual use two hands to squeeze the handle of the drench gun to dispense the drench. The user was thereby required to remove one hand from an animal which resulted in the corresponding loss of control during the dispensing or drenching process. It is therefore desirable for a dispensing gun to include a spring or means for expansion for assisting an individual to dispense liquid to minimize stress and/or fatigue to an individual's hand and/or arm. The present invention incorporates a spring or means for expansion which minimizes fatigue and/or stress to a user's hand and/or arm while simultaneously enabling a user to utilize the free hand to control the head of an animal to receive the liquid and/or drench.
In the past, drench or dispensing guns failed to provide flexibility with respect to the size of cylinders which contained different forms of drench such as vitamin supplements and/or medicine. As such, the utilization of the known drench guns was inconvenient when a different type or volume of liquid was to be dispensed to an animal. It is therefore desirable for a dispensing gun to include features which facilitate the convenient interchangeability of cylinders and/or cones which may be individually adjusted to satisfy size or other requirements of a particular type or dosage of drench for introduction to an animal.
In the past, drench or dispensing guns failed to provide a convenient mechanism for cleaning following a period of use. It is therefore desirable to provide a drench or dispensing gun which incorporates a cylinder having a pivotally connected end cap which may be easily retracted in order to facilitate cleaning.
In the past, drench or dispensing guns failed to provide an ergonomic shape which minimized stress and/or fatigue to the hand and/or arm of a user. It is therefore desirable to provide a drench or dispensing gun having an ergonomically designed grasping surface which minimizes stress and/or fatigue to a user during introduction of drench to an animal.
In the past, drench or dispensing guns failed to provide a convenient and easily grasped handle which was utilized to fill the dispensing gun with drench. It is very desirable to provide a drench and/or dispensing gun having a convenient t-handle shape which may be easily grasped and retracted by an individual for filling of a cylinder with drench to be dispensed to an animal.